


【08/TFA】惩罚（震/啰/蜂）混邪拆卸

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 给芋虾的点文。混邪无节操拆卸，涉及震荡波x啰嗦，震荡波x大黄蜂，啰嗦和大黄蜂百合。请慎点。





	【08/TFA】惩罚（震/啰/蜂）混邪拆卸

“呼噜噜——”

蓝色涂装的汽车人无奈地看了一眼身边发出声响的同伴——不仅睡的正香，甚至唇角还露出一抹若有若无的笑意。你可真是安逸啊，大黄蜂。他在芯里说。

这时候，黄色的小机子翻了个身，顺便蹬了他一脚——准确来说不是用他的脚，是膝盖，毕竟他的小腿自膝以下已经都被截去了。

但这能怪谁呢？啰嗦在芯里叹气。这个不省心的同伴，自从来了这里，没有一天不用着他各种各样的小心思往外逃，顺便在威震天的舱室里造成一系列鸡飞狗跳的局面——如果不是他求着震荡波把大黄蜂送来和自己一起，这家伙早就被恼羞成怒的霸天虎领袖一炮轰成渣了。饶是震荡波保下了大黄蜂可怜的小火种，但活罪难逃。他的腿被完整地卸了下来——还好，他们只是被保存在另一个地方，而不是像自己一样，运动神经植入病毒代码，一旦激活自己的能力，他就会瞬间当机。

或许有天赋并不是什么好事。啰嗦在心里叹了口气，伸手摸了摸大黄蜂的面甲。

震荡波确是对大黄蜂有种特殊的，隐晦的偏爱的，他怀疑和他们在新兵连队训练的日子有关，不然，他不会轻易就同意了自己的恳求——要知道，尽管震荡波是霸天虎高层，去发怒的威震天手下要人也不是什么轻松活，更何况还有一个虎视眈眈，随时准备找麻烦的红蜘蛛——哦，红蜘蛛，他是第一个拥有两名奴隶的霸天虎高层，为什么？因为双子不能分开——他们分开就会颓废，沮丧，然后死掉。他曾在路上——当然是系着锁链的，见过双子一面，他们跟在红蜘蛛后面走着，变形齿轮被锁定着，在和他擦肩而过的瞬间，他似乎看见天火冲他俏皮地眨了眨光镜。

于是震荡波现在是第二个拥有两名奴隶的霸天虎军官了。

你不能说震荡波是个好奴隶主。他是不是好军官以汽车人的身份不合适评判。

但他绝对不是什么好情人。

如果用一个词汇形容他们和震荡波的关系，绝不是“情人”“性伙伴”“奴隶和奴隶主”。

是“实验对象”。

至少，现在埋在他体内的震动器那有规律的频率是这么说的。

啰嗦有些难耐地蜷缩起双腿，试图用双腿间的摩擦来减轻那种感觉——普神在上，还好他还有腿——他用力摩擦着，并没有心思管自己的涂装是不是磨花。

他们在前几个循环刚经历过一次拆卸。现在震荡波去开会了，但不代表他们可以放松。

奇异的酥麻感自身体深处渗透出来——那柔软湿热的身体内部…他试图想象一张色气的漂亮脸蛋让自己过载，但，很失望，在他有限的生命中，他留下的碎片实在太多，也太缥缈，来去如风的赛博坦人他的处理器运算的就和他的身体机能一样快，他遇见了太多人但他只是将他们放在缓存区里，而如果说真正在他心里留下印记的——

这一生你能记住多少人呢？

能记住一个冲动顽劣却也有些可爱的同伴——他捏了捏熟睡tf的小角。

这一生谁是你绝不会忘记的人呢。

他的主人，他的敌人，他与他共事多年，他曾向往的，他曾崇敬的，他们缠绵过床榻却从未接过吻的，他曾经的，上司。

震荡波。

啰嗦闭上了光镜。黑暗中，记忆如潮水一般漫上来。

“长官…不…”

一双手游移过他的门翼和颈部，探进他线条光洁漂亮的胸甲。

指尖缓慢而又熟稔地揉捻着装甲内部精密又敏感的管线，这让他的下腹某个部位陡然升腾起一种难言的火热。他的引擎轰然开启，散热扇开始嗡鸣，沉重而又炙热的置换气体溢了出来。  
他不自觉地想要夹紧双腿，却无法控制地感受着对接护甲下有什么粘腻的液体顺着大腿流淌了下来。

“…啊！”

他的长官掐了一下他的后腰——他从来不知道他的长官还有这样的恶趣味——却忍不住低喘出声。

他灵敏的接收器隐约听见御天敌的声音在不远的门外。不…他咬紧牙关，用尽最后的气力将那丝几乎要迸发出来的呻吟吞下去。至少别在这里…他内心的理智在叫嚣着，可处理器却几乎划化成了一汪滚烫的铁水，而他只想在其中沉沦下去——

长臂的手滑到了他对接面板上，用指腹轻柔地在那里画着圈，感受着下面传来的轻颤和躁动。

“打开它。”低沉的声音在他音频接收器旁响起。暗示的意味再明显不过。

“…是。”他小声说道。下达了指令。

他对他的长官从来都是毫无保留。

无论是工作、情报，亦或——

“唔！”

输出管顶开了他柔软的保护叶，管壁长驱直入地埋入滚热湿滑的接口，一路厮磨着剐蹭过内壁密集的传感节点。

接口兴奋地抽搐着绞紧了输出管，湿亮的油液被抽送着外带出来又被推进去，长官每一次抽送都让他颤抖不已，愉悦的脉冲在他的回路里一波接着一波地激荡，震得他的骨骼血液一寸寸地炸裂、再融合、再炸裂。

他的手被按在办公室的门上，面甲紧紧地贴着单向玻璃。在这里他能看见外面的一切，而别人却看不见这一方斗室里发生的事情，看不到他浑身湿腻腻地被按在门上拆的样子——良好的隔音环境让他只能听见这个空间内，来自二人交合部位那一下下，撞击的淫糜的水声，罪恶和羞耻油然而生，可内心深处开始逐渐点燃了新的情感代码——那叫做，兴奋。

啰嗦忍不住竭力向后仰起头雕，脖颈扬起优美的弧度。他忍不住大口喘息着，光镜蒙上厚重的水雾。他...

恍惚间，视野失去了焦距，朦胧中，他只能听到自己的喘息声、滑腻的水声，装甲的撞击声，和来自他的长官在他接收器旁低声的话语，他说——

“别想逃掉，Blurr.”

啰嗦难耐地曲起了腿——他想要过载，这很羞耻，是的，但在这样的情况下，在他体内那个物什孜孜不倦地往他的全身回路里激发电流而他什么也做不了的情况下，他很难再有多余的处理器来去思考这些东西——可，可他的双手被电子锁绑缚着在墙上，他们的主人还在威震天的会议室里，那么，或许只有一个办法...

“喂，小蜂，醒醒。”

明黄色的汽车人睡的很香，甚至还啧了下嘴，并没有上线的意思。

“小蜂！”

依旧没有回应。

啰嗦终于放弃了，他试着往同伴的方向挪了挪，然后用腿踢了他一下。

“恩...恩？？什么？谁抢了我的能量块？”小机子立马弹了起来，又因为没有腿部的支撑而倒在地上。

“啰嗦...”大黄蜂的声音还带着刚上线的迷怔，他一边揉着光镜说，“你要干嘛？我刚在吃能量块...草莓味的！就被你叫醒了...”

“蜂蜂，你能不能...”啰嗦有些窘迫地并紧了腿，粘腻的液体从装甲的缝隙里流下来，在黑暗中闪着荧荧的光芒，“帮我个小忙？”

大黄蜂明亮的蓝色光镜在黑暗中闪烁了几下，他轻声说，“你觉得，「他」什么时候会回来？”

在未经过主人允许的情况下，奴隶是不被允许互相之间拆卸，或者辅助进行任何行为来让彼此过载的。但...

“小蜂，我实在受不了了。”啰嗦的光镜蒙上水雾，“Please.”

没有理由再看着同伴受苦，大黄蜂挪到啰嗦旁边，灵巧地解开了同伴的对接面板，低头含住了早已充能完毕的输出管。

管壁上浅蓝色的光轨因为情欲而闪烁着，在黑暗的空间中泛着暧昧的荧光。大黄蜂湿热的口腔包裹着管线头部，舌尖舔过敏感的软沟外沿，让啰嗦的全身忍不住激起一阵阵愉悦的颤栗。他忍不住仰起头，发出一声粘腻的呻吟。他的底盘早已被温热的油液浸染地一片滑腻，他曲起双腿，试图用力挤压着体内的道具，这起了点效果——他甚至能听到摩擦发出的粘腻的水声随着他的动作在这密闭的空间里回荡。

还在汽车人队伍里时，大黄蜂就永远是他们中最为活力十足的那个，而现在，也不例外，黄色的小机子卖力地吞吐着他的管线，尤其是有几下他甚至怀疑自己已经顶到了大黄蜂的喉部末端，蓝色汽车人试图压抑着，但这机体上带来的刺激让他终于还是忍不住大声地呻吟起来，他的引擎低声轰鸣着，风扇呼呼作响，潮湿而又炙热的气体从散热片里流出来，潮红从他光镜边缘一直渲开到脖颈深处——

就快要过载了，体内那种火热难耐的冲动越来越明显，啰嗦不禁抓住了大黄蜂的头部，将他更用力地按向自己的胯部，黄色的小机子意会地更加用力起来。

突然，大黄蜂猛然吐出了他的管线，几乎与此同时，他听见了一声尖叫。

沸腾的热血几乎是瞬间就凉了下来，门不知道何时被推开了，震荡波高大的身影正投射在他的身上。

啰嗦试图想辩解什么，可下腹的一片狼藉，大黄蜂唇角和下颌淌下来的暧昧液体，已经明明白白地出卖了他，和他们。

“既然你们这么喜欢彼此，那你们就好好享受吧。”

这是惩罚。啰嗦知道。

于是他和大黄蜂宛如交合的姿势紧贴在一起，但只是“宛如”。他们的输出管被束缚着——他们的主人不许他们过载，却在他们的接口内塞了数量足够可观的“那东西”。

“那东西”，啰嗦甚至不知道他的学名叫做什么，即便在他磨合期的好奇年代偶然路过什么情趣门店看到，也只是低下头红着脸匆匆走过罢了。

大黄蜂早已先他一步完成了这项工作，他小小的下腹甚至有些微微隆起，小机子似乎有些难受而焦躁地扭动了几下。

“别急，等等你亲爱的朋友。”震荡波看了看大黄蜂，分开了啰嗦的双腿。

太深了。他能感觉到那种金属的触感剐蹭过湿润火热的内壁，一个，然后又是一个。

震荡波用手指将那玩意一个个推进去的时候他虚弱而又惊恐地想要挣扎，却又轻轻松松被比他高大地多的主人一下子就按了回去。

“不，主人，”他听见自己的声音哽咽着，“Please...”

而震荡波只是云淡风轻地按下了那个小小的开关。

“Enjoy yourself.”他轻声说。

尊严早已所剩无几。

接口难耐地一开一合，粘腻湿滑的液体顺着大腿止不住地向下流，得不到抚慰的身体叫嚣着，绝望地寻找着突破口，而他和大黄蜂就像即将溺水的两个碳基一样，彼此纠缠着、渴求着、疯狂吸吮着对方的嘴唇，试图借此获得一些快感和慰藉。面甲上湿漉漉的一片，而他分不清这清洗液究竟是来自自己，还是大黄蜂。

而震荡波饶有兴致地在床边看着这一切。单光镜在黑暗中闪烁着意味不明的色泽。

看了一会后，他们的主人似乎是厌倦了，打算转身离开。

可啰嗦忽然攥住了他的手腕。

“什么事？”震荡波停了下来。

啰嗦小声嗫嚅了一句什么，震荡波听不太清，于是俯下身将音频接收器凑到他唇边，“你说什么？” 

“主人，我...”

蓝色的汽车人眼角被情欲烧的通红，光镜蒙着厚重的水雾，他薄薄的嘴唇瓮动着，艰难地吐出几个字，便抖得说不下去。

“没事？那我走了？”震荡波承认自己说这句话时带了几分恶趣味的成分在里面，而不出他所料，在他作势抽身的时候，他的另一个小奴隶，大黄蜂却用惊人的力道——这甚至让震荡波有些讶然——攥住了他的手指。

大黄蜂的机体相对于他很小，手腕更是瘦的几乎碰下就会断掉一般脆弱，有时候拆卸的时候震荡波简直怀疑这个小机子会坏掉。

可他只是无情地一点点，将大黄蜂的手指掰开。

他还记得这小家伙刚来的时候，可是把霸天虎基地搞的一团糟，宛如当年在新兵连队一样，即使是被拆了双腿，也没见过他害怕或者委屈的样子。

“......” 可现在看上去，这一向天不怕地不怕的小汽车人像是要委屈地哭出来了。

他和啰嗦不太一样，但却另有一番意思。

于是震荡波心情很好地笑了起来，他俯下身来，贴在大黄蜂的音频接收器旁低声问道，“到底要不要我走？”

黑暗中，来自机体本能的欲望宛如凶猛的潮水一般淹没了大黄蜂，他的处理器里嗡嗡作响，整个身体和脑模块似乎都化成了一滩铁水，他什么也听不到什么也看不到，唯一能感受到的，自己胸口轰鸣作响的火种跳动声，和对方身上那强大的侵略气息，那气息宛如黑暗中伺机而动的凶悍野兽，仿佛下一秒，就会将他...

“主人...”

大黄蜂迷迷糊糊的，浑身热的发烫，手臂虚软地想要拉住虚空中的什么，却扑了个空，他有些茫然地想要摸索着什么，可下一秒，他的手腕就被捉住压在了他的头顶。

“求你...”大黄蜂呜咽着，“求你拆我们...”

宛如一根引线终于烧到了末端，只一下，震荡波感觉自己整个机体仿佛都燃烧起来了。

顶进去的那一瞬间大黄蜂忍不住痛呼出声，即便是有心理准备，充分润滑的机体也有着多次拆卸经验，可体型的差距也让这份对接带上了几分惩罚的意味——但，或许这才是本质。

他急促地喘息着，大声地呻吟着。他的主人再一次深深地埋进他的体内，湿润而又火热的包裹感让他芯情大好，“你一向都是最不乖的那个。”震荡波猛地捞起大黄蜂的后腰将他的底盘抬高，用力地再一次撞向自己， 小机子忍不住大声呜咽了出来，他忍不住想要啜泣，可...

可他哽咽着刚发出一个音节，震荡波就用力扳过了他的头雕，按着他迫使他与他的同伴接吻，大黄蜂还未能发声，湿漉漉的呻吟就又被吻堵回了发声器。他和啰嗦的唇齿彻底纠缠在一起，厚重的水雾弥漫上他的光镜，丰厚甜腻的味道在口腔中弥漫。

他们看起来，就像一对交颈的恋人。

大黄蜂不知道自己的意识断裂几次，过载来临时他甚至都没清醒过来。小机子的下腹微微抽搐着，淡紫色的交合液从他的保护叶片里流出来，他的光镜忽明忽暗地闪烁着，就像快要下线一样。

啰嗦看见，大黄蜂的嘴唇动了动，似乎迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一句什么，他声音很轻，啰嗦没有听清楚，但他看见，震荡波长长的音频接收器抖动了一下。

他用力地分辨着捕捉到的大黄蜂嘴唇的动作，那是两个音节，一个名字...

“Longgarm”

他们的主人沉默了很久，随后，啰嗦看见，他以一种难以置信的轻柔的动作将他的同伴抱了起来，没有双腿的大黄蜂比平时更加轻盈，但震荡波的动作却很郑重，他缓慢地将怀里黄色涂装小机子放在柔软的织物里，暗红色的光镜几乎一刻也没有离开对方。

就仿佛，这一幕勾起了他什么久远的回忆一般。

是什么呢。

啰嗦看着他的同伴，默默地想着，一只手却在这时扳过了他的下颌。

“那么，乖孩子，”震荡波抚摸着啰嗦的头雕，“你想要什么？”

他的主人的声音低沉而又温柔，一如很多年前。那有些粗粝的指腹摩挲着，耐心而又缓慢地揩着他光镜边缘不断溢出来的清洗液。“说给我听，Blurr...”

啰嗦读不懂震荡波单光镜中想要传达的讯息。

“我...”蓝色汽车人蓝盈盈的光镜在黑暗中闪烁着，看起来无辜又有些胆怯的样子。

忽然，他落入一个怀抱。他的面甲靠在他的主人的胸甲上，那下面的火种以他熟悉的频率稳定地跳动着，那是他仰慕的、他畏惧的、他眷恋的...

体内道具的震动忽然停了。

“你的话变少了。”声音从头顶上传来，啰嗦还没明白震荡波这句话是在对自己说，还是自言自语，就感到有什么坚硬火热的物什抵在了自己的接口边缘。

他闭上光镜，偷偷地亲吻了震荡波的胸口，清洗液滴下来，濡湿了那一小块装甲。

夜还很长。

END


End file.
